warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Boulderfoot
Boulderfoot is a gray tabby tom. Information Affiliations Current: ThunderClan Names Kit: Unknown Apprentice: Boulderpaw Warrior: 'Boulderfoot Family '''Mother: 'Sparkheart 'Father: 'Larkspirit 'Sister: 'Specklepelt Book Appearances '''Living: A Forgotten Land Creator Creator: Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness ''Arc: A Forgotten Land ''Coming Soon Trivia *A Warrior cat name generator was used to get his name.Revealed by the author *he has kittypet blood because his great-grandfather, Firestar, was a kittypet. *he has SkyClan blood because his great-grandfather, Tigerstar, is descended from Gorseclaw. Kin Members Mother: ' :Sparkheart: '''Father: ' :Larkspirit: 'Sister: ' :Specklepelt: 'Grandmothers: ' :Squirrelflight: :Lilyheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Grandfathers: ' :Bramblestar: :Snowbush: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Grandmothers: ' :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Goldenflower: :Brightheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Great-Grandfathers: ' :Firestar: :Brackenfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Tigerstar: :Cloudtail: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Brindleface: :Willowpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Speckletail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Frostfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Nutmeg: :Leopardfoot: :Princess: Living (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) 'Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Smallear: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Jake: :Pinestar: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Harepounce: :Snowfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sweetbriar: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Thistleclaw: Deceased, No Residence :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Flashnose: :Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppydawn: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Stormtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Windflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Daisytoe: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Fallowsong: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Unnamed she-cat: Status Unknown 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Rooktail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Unnamed tom: Status Unknown 'Aunts: ' :Dandelionkit: :Leafbreeze: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Honeyfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Uncles: ' :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Bramblethorn: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Great-Aunts: ' :Leafpool: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Seedpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Tawnypelt: :Whitewing: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Ambermoon: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Great-Uncles: ' :Molepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dewnose: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) 'Great-Half-Aunt: ' :Mothwing: 'Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Lynxkit: 'Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Unnamed kits: Status Unknown :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Princess: 'Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Thornclaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Lionheart: :Unnamed kits: Status Unknown '''Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Unnamed kits: Status Unknown Great-Great-Half-Aunts: ' :Ferncloud: :Mistlekit: :Ruby: '''Great-Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Ashfur: :Elderkit: :Tulipkit: :Snowkit: :Socks: :Scourge: :Graystripe: Living, (as of Rise of the Shadows) :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Spottedleaf: :One-eye: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: 'Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Patchpelt: '''Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncle: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ''' :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosetail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Goosefeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rabbitleap: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Heronwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Cousins: ' :Beechtail: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Rainspeckle: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Mistypelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Rockfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Foxfoot: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Icepelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Squirreltail: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Jayfeather: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Lionstar: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Hollyleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollytuft: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Sorrelstripe: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Fernsong: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Applekit: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Frostkit: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Cherryfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Molewhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Deerfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Robinfeather: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Hazelpaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Maplepaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Tigerheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Dawnpelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Juniperfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Sleekpelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Strikeclaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Toadpuddle: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Ivystem: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Blackheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Seedpaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Badgerpaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Dovewing: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Ivypool: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Sunstripe: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Brightpelt: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Cloudheart: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Wolfnose: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Stripefur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Leafkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sparrowpaw: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Spiderleg: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Foxleap: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Toadstep: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosepetal: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Stormfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Bumblestripe: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Blossomfall: Living (As of A Forgotten Land) :Briarlight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Pine That Clings to Rock: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Dawnfur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Brindlefur: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Oakbranch: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Glow of Setting Sun: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Fog that Hangs in the Air: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Star That Twinkles at Night: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Claw of Mighty Lion: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Reed That Grows by River: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Leaf That Floats on River: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Moon That Shines on Water: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Petal of Tall Flower: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Mousefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Runningwind: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mistystar: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Reedwhisker: Living, (as of A Forgotten Land) :Pikepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Primrosepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Perchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Distant Ancestors: ' :Cloudstar: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Longtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Ceremonies Boulderfoot's Warrior Ceremony 'Rockfall: '"I, Rockfall, deputy of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Specklepaw and Boulderpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 'Boulderpaw and Specklepaw: '"I do." 'Rockfall: '"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Boulderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Boulderfoot. StarClan honors your skill and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warriors of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Specklepelt! Boulderfoot!" Reference, A Forgotten Land, pages 107-108 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Males Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:A Forgotten Land Characters